Bella the Witch Edward the Vampire
by KIRAKASHA
Summary: Bella Swan was pulled from Hogwarts by her mother for her safety before her 7th year. She now lives in Forks with her father where she meets Edward Cullen, who she suspects is harboring a secret just as big as her own.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to JK Rowling. This is my first crossover. Enjoy!

--

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella! Go get the mail!" Renee called from the kitchen, most likely cooking up another "experiment" that these days normally included liver.

I was starting to get tired of it, and Mum said it was the American in me. I guess she lost the American in her when she stepped foot in London.

"I'm getting the mail!" I called back, opening the door to our flat.

I got the mail, and I walked back inside started flipping through the letters. "Mum, bill, Mum, junk, me, Mum." I muttered under my breath, closing the door behind me. "Wait, me?" I said, dropping the rest of the mail on the kitchen table. It appeared to be important enough, and I opened the letter with trembling fingers.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**--**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Swan,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

--

I stopped breathing for a minute. I re-read the letter carefully. There was no way I could be a witch, and what do they mean, "await my owl"? Wouldn't they want a letter? "Mum! Come here!" I said. She took one glance at the letter, and said, "It's fake."

"Mum, it looks pretty legit."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? You know it's fake." She said.

"I guess you're right." I said, glancing at the calendar, July 1st. I knew in the back of my mind that the school was real, but I just had to convince my mother.

"How about I make dinner?" I asked.

"Fish and Chips?" Renee replied.

"It's better than liver. And, besides, I'm 11, how many recipes can I know?" Renee sighed, and I got the ingredients out for dinner.

The next morning as I helped Mum with breakfast, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mum said, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. A few moments later there was a squeal of surprise from the door. "I bet it's Phil." I said, walking toward the door. There in the doorway to our two bedroom flat was the biggest man I had ever seen, and standing next to him was a scrawny little boy that appeared to be my age, with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." The big guy said.

"So, it's real?" I asked, now standing next to my mother.

"Of course it's real! Your aunt was one of the best students in her day!"

"She dropped out." Mum muttered.

"You knew! That I was a… a…" I started glancing at Hagrid for help.

"A witch." He put in.

"No! Your aunt was a muggle-born! How was I supposed to know you had it in your blood too!" my mum said.

"What's muggle-born?" I asked, confused now.

"A witch or wizard born with non-magical parents." Hagrid said, when realization hit me.

"Didn't Aunt Gabriella give me blood once when I needed a transfusion as a baby?"

"Of course…" Mum said, finally putting the pieces together it.

"But, yeh were born with it in your blood Bella also." Hagrid said. It was then I noticed that Hagrid had let himself and the little boy in.

"So, I can go?" I asked.

"It's up to yer mother." Hagrid said.

"I don't want to lose you Bells. Your aunt was sure to not come back if she hadn't dropped out."

"You won't lose me. I promise." I said giving her a hug. She sighed.

"Alright. You can go." And then to Hagrid she added, "But, I can't take her to get her supplies, and we frankly don't have that much money."

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to take her and Harry over here to Diagon Alley, and yer sister left her some money, before she pretty much disappeared from the magical world. It's not too much but it'll definitely last Bella a couple o' years."

"Alright then. But, bring her back as soon as they finish shopping." Mum said glancing at Harry. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Come on you two, then." Hagrid said, walking out the door.

"Bye, Mum!" I called, grabbing my jacket, and following Hagrid.

"This is going to be fun." I told Harry, and he nodded.

--

Bella's acceptance letter was quoted from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone page 55. The only differences are formatting, and replacing the Mr. Potter, with Miss Swan.

Please review! All reviews are welcome.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

** I know it's been something like two years since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. However, I have regained my inspiration and am determined to finish this story. **

**Now, the formats going to be a little different than before. Before I was going to go through Bella's first six years at Hogwarts, but I found that to be tedious. So instead of deleting the story and starting from scratch, that first chapter is going to act as a prologue and the next chapter will take place when Bella arrives to Forks and at the beginning there will be a little part about Bella's life at Hogwarts.**

**I'm going to post the second chapter tomorrow! And hopefully the chapter after that will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

** -KIRAKASHA**


	3. Chapter 2

Six years had passed since I met Hagrid and Harry and started my first year at Hogwarts. In that time, I had made friends, joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as chaser, and became the top student in potions, much to the dismay of Professor Snape. I spent my summers with either Mum, Dad, or the Weasley's, who had quickly become my adoptive wizard family.

It was summer after sixth year when my life made a drastic change and not necessarily for the better. Phil, my mother's long time boyfriend, was moving to America to play baseball, and my mum was leaving with him. Mum refused to leave me in England with both her, Dad, Phil, and Aunt Gabriella, all in America, _and_ with a war going on that she knew nothing about, so she sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, and effectively pulled me out of Hogwarts. I was allowed to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding, but after that, I was to immediately leave for Phoenix to be with Mum and Phil.

I stayed there for a semester, but I felt bad because Mum had to be away from Phil so she could be with me. So, over the winter holidays we decided that in February, I would move to Forks to stay with Charlie. There was a catch though: Charlie did not know I was a witch.

Charlie picked me up from the airport when I got to Forks. "Hey, Bells," he said as he put my bags in the back of the police cruiser. I grimaced: I had always hated that nickname. I placed the cage containing my owl, Artemis, on the floor in front of my seat.

"I bought you a car," he told me as we drove away from the airport. I looked down, immediately feeling bad.

"That's really nice of you, but I feel bad driving a new car; I just got my license last month," I said. I muttered the last part, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed. I could fly a broom (which was currently shrunken and hidden in one of my bags) and make myself disappear into thin air and reappear thousands of miles away but I had not learned to drive a car until we moved to Jacksonville

Charlie arched an eyebrow at me, "Is that a British thing? Not getting your license until you're seventeen and owning odd animals as pets?" he asked, gesturing at Artemis.

I laughed, "No, it's not. I just never had reason to drive back home. I was either at school with friends or in London, and when I was in London I would just use public transportation," I explained.

When we got to the house, I saw the orange truck sitting in the driveway. I smiled. I did not know much about cars, but it seemed liked a good car. "It looks really nice," I said as I got out of the car, "Thanks." I held Artemis' cage in one hand, grabbed my duffel from the trunk of the police car, threw it over my shoulder, and grabbed my suitcase. Charlie grabbed my other two bags and headed up the front steps to the small house. After opening the door, Charlie led me upstairs and dropped my bags unceremoniously in my new bedroom. "So," Charlie said a bit awkwardly, "this is your room. Bathroom's next door and school starts at eight tomorrow."

"Thanks," I looked around the room. Not much had changed since I had last been there when I was fourteen: the room was still purple, the bed still faced the window and the desk still had a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me from second year.

"I'll see you in the morning," Charlie said walking towards the door, "Goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight, Dad."

I woke up the next morning around six. I wanted to be early on my first day, and I couldn't sleep from nervousness. I looked through my stuff that I had unpacked the night before and tried to find something to wear. Picking clothes for school was a new experience; both Hogwarts and my school in Phoenix wore uniforms. Forks high, on the other hand, did not. I ended up throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. I had stowed my wand in my back pocket, but had decided that I was safe and put it back in my bag. As far as the Death Eaters knew, Charlie was dead and/or just not in the picture.

Breakfast was a bit awkward. Charlie gave me directions to Forks High after he finished eating and wished me good luck as he walked out the door.

When I arrived at the school, I suddenly wished that Hermione was there. Although I was bright, school was always Hermione's forte. As I walked in the front door and towards where someone told me the office was, I found myself missing Hogwarts. I missed the castle with its talking portraits and moving pictures and how I was normal. I fit in. When I walked around here people stared at me because I was new. And not only was I new, but I was foreign.

After getting my schedule I went to my first class, English with Mr. Banner, I hadn't read any of the books on the syllabus, and I had only heard of one of the authors: Shakespeare. Apparently, everyone else had already read something by all the authors we were covering and for the first time since I was eleven, I was actually behind in school.

When the bell rang, a horrible sound that reminded me vaguely of Peeves' cackle, a black haired boy turned around and looked at me, "You're Isabella Swan aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Do you have a nickname or is it Isabella?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but paused. Until fifth year I had gone by Bella, should I bring that nickname back as a fresh start? "Bella," I said the name for the first time in two years, "Call me Bella."

"Cool," the boy slung his bag over his shoulder as he stood, "I'm Eric." It turned out that Eric's next class was near mine, which was government with Ms. Jefferson.

"Tell me. How different is Forks from England?" Eric asked as we walked onto the path to building six.

"I don't know yet. I've only been here for a day and a half and I didn't live in England most of the time. I went to school in Wales."

As suspected, Trigonometry was… difficult. And to make matters worse, the teacher was the only one to make me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. I was beginning to notice however that there were a lot of the same people in my classes. Jessica, a girl that was in my Spanish and Trig classes, asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

After getting lunch and sitting down next to Jessica, I realized just how bad I was with names. Jessica had just introduced me to all of the people sitting at the table, and now I didn't remember any of their names.

I was listening to Jessica chat with a blonde girl named either Laura or Lauren when they walked in. There were five of them, and when they walked through the doors it seemed that everyone turned around to look at them. "Who are they?" I poked my not-very appetizing chicken with my fork. They didn't look all that interesting to me.

"They're the Cullens," Jessica informed me with a dreamy look on her face, "The two blond ones are the Hales- Rosalie and Jasper. And that's Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. They're all Dr. Cullen's adopted children. And they're like _together_."

"Oh," I poked my chicken again, "Interesting." I observed the siblings and I really did not understand what it was about them that attracted everyone's attention: the affect they had on people was reminiscent of that from a Veela.

After lunch, I walked to my next class, Biology, with Angela, who was very quiet. When we entered the lab, I found myself itching to be back in the dungeons. The classroom was filled with standard Muggle fare; black topped lab tables, Bunsen burners, microscopes, and a white board. When I handed my slip to the teacher, Mr. Banner, he instructed me to go sit next to Edward Cullen. When I sat down next to him, he instantly shifted away from me.

About halfway through the class, I felt Edward's gaze on me, when I looked up; his black eyes were glaring at me with revulsion. Not sure, what he was thinking, and my Gryffindor courage telling me not to back down I glared back at him. He broke contact first, and I returned to my work.

When I walked out of the class, I heard a voice next to me, "You're Isabella Swan right?"

"Bella. I know Isabella's a mouthful."

"I'm Mike."

"Wotcher, Mike."

"Is that a British thing?" he asked. I laughed.

"It is."

"Oh. Well, do you need help going to your next class?'

"It's in the gym. I think I can handle it."

"So is mine! We can walk together."

I smiled. I really liked Mike. He was the first person I had a real conversation with all day and the nicest person probably at Forks High. When I got to the gym, the teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform to wear, but didn't make me change for class. Instead, I sat on the side and tried to figure out the rules for volleyball. Sure, I was a trained fighter and very good at quidditch, but muggle sports were not my thing.

After PE when I went to return my slip to the receptionist, I heard Edward Cullen arguing with the woman in a low voice. He was trying desperately to get switched out of his biology class. The one he sat next to me in. Was he actually repulsed by me? What had I ever done to him?

Edward left after a few minutes, obviously given up on his hope of switching classes, and I approached the desk. "How was your day, Isabella?"

"Fine," I told her. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

I drove home that afternoon angry and confused. I was not liking Forks High very much.

**So…. I can apologize for lying and taking more than a couple of days to post this. Or I can ask for y'all to be nice readers and tell me what you like/don't like about my story. I'm trying to make this different than most HP/Twilight crossovers so we'll see how that works out. Also, I'm just going to say this up front. I absolutely hate how weak Bella is in the books and I am not fond of her and Edward's relationship, so I will be making Bella a much stronger and more independent protagonist than she is in the **_**Twilight**_** novels.**

**-Kirakasha**


	4. Chapter 3

The next day was better. I was beginning to fall into a routine, I didn't have to worry about driving in the rain, and I was beginning to make a group of friends. Unfortunately, I got hit in the head with volleyball during PE and everyone fawned over me, worried that I could have a concussion. I just laughed the injury off, as if I hadn't gotten hit with more dangerous things while playing a sport – like a bludger. Besides, I had spent the whole day wondering if Edward Cullen's absence had anything to do with me. After school, I went shopping for groceries and had decided to give Charlie a taste of England for dinner.

When I got home, I began cooking dinner and waited for Charlie to arrive. I checked my email and found numerous emails from my mother. The last one told me that I had half an hour before she would call Charlie to make sure that I hadn't been kidnapped by a couple of Death Eaters on my first day in America. I sent her a reply telling her that I would send her an owl with an account of my first day.

Feeling more than a little bit homesick, I searched through my suitcase for a roll of parchment, a quill, and ink when I found them, I sat down at my desk and began to write:

_Mum, _

_I know that you absolutely loathe owl post, but I was feeling homesick, and Artemis has been trapped in her cage for the past two days. . Did you know that I'm starting to prefer writing in pen to quills? It's preposterous. Anyway, it's raining here, like it probably always will be. I don't mind though. It reminds me of home. _

_School isn't horrible, just odd after going to Hogwarts. We aren't learning about magic, no uniforms, I don't have to call my professors "sir", "ma'am" or "professor", and the thing that gets me more than it should: the staircases don't move. Then again, I shouldn't notice after going to school in Phoenix for a semester. Oh well, I will always compare things to the wizarding world, so you'll just have to deal with it. _

_In addition, did I mention Charlie bought me a truck? It's old, but it drives perfectly fine. I actually felt bad because I've only had my license for a month. _

_Next time I won't bother you and send an email instead of an owl. _

_Love,_

_Bella,_

_PS: I left my good cloak (the dark blue one) in Phoenix. Can you ship it here; I might want to wear it around the house sometimes (or in the forest if I decide to go on a hike or something of that nature.)_

I attached the letter to Artemis' leg. "This goes to mum. I'm pretty sure she's in Jacksonville," I told her before handing her an owl treat, "Do me a favor and don't exhaust yourself." Artemis nipped my finger affectionately before flying out the window.

Right after Artemis flew out of sight, I heard the front door open, "Bella?" I heard Charlie say.

"Hi, Dad," I said as I ran down the stairs so that I could check on the food.

Charlie gaped at me "Bells, you didn't have to cook, I could've done it."

"Yeah, you could've. However, you are a horrible cook, no offense. So, if you don't mind I would like to cook dinner every night."

"Um. Okay." He paused and looked at the oven, "What are you making?"

"Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, sprouts, peas, and carrots." I told him, pulling the rump roast out of the oven.

"Wow. That seems kind of fancy." He wouldn't tell me this, but Charlie certainly _looked_ relieved.

"It really isn't. It's what we had for dinner a lot at Hogwarts. Traditional heavy British food."

"Oh cool," he said as he walked towards the living room to watch some sport game before dinner.

Charlie reemerged a few minutes later when I told him the food was ready. As we were eating, I asked him, "What do you know about the Cullens?"

"What's there to know about them? They're a bunch of great people. The kids are all adopted, but Dr. Cullen, the dad, he's a good man. Why?" Charlie answered. He was looking suspiciously at his Yorkshire pudding.

"Oh," I paused, "It's just that they… attract a lot of attention. Like a Veela." I bit my tongue: that last part had slipped out unintentionally. Lucky for me, Charlie didn't even notice. He was too busy ranting about people in small towns.

"…People in small towns like this are just a bunch of gossips with more prejudices than they can fit in their mini-vans," he paused and took a deep breath, "Bells, what's a veela?"

I laughed and gave him the muggle version of the story.

Edward finally showed up to Biology again the next Monday. "Hello," he said quietly as he sat down. I looked up, stunned. This was the first time that he had spoken to me.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier; my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

I gaped at him, "How did you know to call me Bella?" my fingers twitched unconsciously towards my wand, which I would have put in the leg of my boot, before I remembered that it was at home, in my trunk.

"Was I supposed to call you Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella, but Isabella works too. It's your choice." _Isabella also reminds me of home_, I thought.

"Oh," he said, "Bella, then."

We spent the remainder of the class working on a lab- examining the stages of mitosis in onion root cells. I was grateful, for we had done that lab earlier that year in Phoenix. I had faked my way through it then, for the most part, but this time I knew what I was doing.

Actually doing the lab was an interesting ordeal. Both of us were always right, but neither one of us trusted the either one to have the right answer. It was a challenge of sorts.

"So," Edward said after Mr. Banner had come by and checked our work, "Why did you move to Forks?"

I laughed. "It's complicated." _More than you could ever understand_.

"I'm smart. I can keep up."

"My mom got remarried."

"That doesn't sound complex. When?"

"September. She moved to Phoenix in July, but I stayed in England until the wedding to be with my friends." I knew my voice sounded sad, it always did when I talked about home.

"And you don't like him."

I gasped and backpedaled. "No, no, no, no, no. I love Phil. He's good for my mom. It's not that.

"Then why are you here and not with them?"

"Phil travels a lot. He plays that dreaded American sport, baseball. And he plays it badly. Either way, he's on a team and has to travel a lot."

"So your mom sent you to Forks so that she could be with him."

"No. I volunteered to move here. She wasn't happy."

"Then why not stay in England?" As if I hadn't suggested that. I told Renee that she wouldn't be happy with me in Phoenix when she pulled me out of school. But for some reason, she would not listen to me.

"My mom didn't want me to be there when all of my family was in America."

"And now you aren't happy. Because you've had to leave your friends and move twice in the past six months." He looked at me sympathetically, "That doesn't seem fair."

"I've heard two very wise sayings in my life Edward. 'Life isn't fair' and" my voice cracked, thinking of Moody who had died when we were moving Harry to the Burrow, "and 'constant vigilance'"

Edward looked at me curiously but dropped the subject, "Oh," he said, "You know, you put on a good show. But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I scowled.  
"So, I'm right," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

My hand twitched towards my not-there wand again.

"Not necessarily," I muttered.

"Am I annoying you?" I bit my tongue, that boy had the matter to sound amused.

"No. I've been told on many occasions that I wear my heart on my sleeve: my mother says I'm an open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

"Do you read people often?"

"Quite."

"You must be pretty good then."

"Usually." He smiled at me, revealing very white teeth.

We had to pay attention to class then, and what was the most interesting part of my day ended.

When I walked out of the house the next morning I smiled: it was snowing. I then frowned because I realized that I had to _drive_ in said snow. I instantly considered apparating to school. Instead of putting myself through that, I decided that I would attempt to drive through the snow… and the ice.

When I got to school, I realized how I had made it there with no trouble: Charlie had put snow chains on my tires. I smiled; it was very much like my dad to do something nice like that without telling me.

I was inspecting his handiwork when I heard the noise. It was a high-pitched screech and it was coming in my general direction. I looked up, and an adrenaline gave me the ability to notice everything that was going on: a blue van was skidding across the parking lot, towards the back of my car (and would hit me in the process), and for some reason I realized that Edward Cullen was staring at me with that same expression of shock as everyone else in the parking lot.

I had never tried wandless magic before, but my life was in danger, so I said very quietly, "Depulso".

I never figured out if the spell had worked or not, for something pushed me behind the car I was parked next to, causing my head to hit the ground. However, before I could let out a breath of relief I noticed that the truck was coming at me _again. _I said the banishing charm again, louder for now the Statute of Secrecy was the least of my worries, but instantly regretted it for I realized that I was not alone for Edward Cullen was next to me swearing.

Then before I could comprehend just how he had gotten next to me, two hands shot out and stopped the van. Then, one arm grabbed me and moved me out of the way, and the other somehow tipped the van over.

For a moment all I could hear was my own ragged breath, but then, the screaming started, "Bella!" I heard someone, probably Jessica shriek.

"Bella," Edward said quietly from his spot next to me, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I said and tried to sit up, but Edward kept me pinned to the ground.

"Oh no you don't. You hit your head pretty hard."

I raised a hand to my face and felt a throbbing, "Ow." I whispered.

"My point exactly."

"I'm fine." I repeated, "What I'm more interested in is how you got over here so fast."

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." He said, finally allowing me to sit up.

Before I could protest, people found us, and they were shouting, at everybody, and chaos erupted around us.

"You weren't next to me." I grumbled, "I saw you."

"No you didn't."

"I know what I saw, damnit." I took a deep breath, "Just tell me Edward."

"Please, Bella."

"Fine, but only if you explain everything later."

"Deal."

The EMT's had finally moved the van, and were approaching us with two stretchers. Edward got out of having to get in one, but he told them that I probably had a concussion. The EMTs then put me in a neck brace and on a stretcher.

However, I couldn't just leave in the ambulance, Dad had to get there first. "Bella!" he shouted when he saw me.

I gave him a comforting smile, "I'm perfectly fine." Charlie didn't believe me, and didn't know that it took more than hitting my head on the pavement to take me, a witch out, and turned to the closest medic for another opinion.

After meeting Edward's father, Dr. Cullen, and being discharged, I saw Edward walking down the hallway. "You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life," he reminded me, "I don't owe you anyway."

"I hate to sound like a petulant child, but you promised me an explanation, Edward."

"Let's say I do owe you an explanation," he was still walking and I had to practically run to catch up, "What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea what happened. What I do know is that somehow you went from being a hundred odd feet from me, to right next to me pushing away a three ton van that should have crushed my legs."

He turned on me so quickly I ran into him. He took a step back, "You think I moved a van? Do you realize how crazy that sounds? No one will believe that story."

"Au contraire, I know people who will." I paused, "But I won't tell anyone."

"Then _why_ do you want to know?"

"Because I think you are more than an average human."

"If you believe that, then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He let out a hollow chuckle, "The supernatural does not exist."

I let out a hollow chuckle of my own.

_**So… how'd you like it? As a side note, I'm going to be pulling a lot of the dialogue straight from the book. In case anyone was wondering, I've fudged the timelines of both books so that Twilight takes place during Deathly Hallows. Anyways, we had our first Edward/Bella encounter, which I was very excited to write. Not to be conceited, but I think I like my Bella more than canon Bella. She doesn't take crap from anyone, not even Edward Cullen. **_

_**-Kirakasha**_

_**P.S. I'd like it if you reviewed. I'd like it even more if you provided some constructive criticism**_


	5. Chapter 4

When we got back to the house, Charlie looked at me and said "I told Renee that you'd call when we got back"

I groaned in exasperation. "You told her? I'm supposed to be 'safe' here! Merlin! Now she's going to have a cow!" I shook my head and went to the kitchen to call Mum.

When she answered the phone she only sounded completely hysteric, "Isabella! Is that you? Are you okay?"

I laughed in spite of the situation, "Mum, I'm fine"

"Isabella, I sent you there so that you'd be safe. And you've been there for a week and you've already been hurt!"

"I'm not hurt Mum," I assured her and paused before looking at Charlie, he was watching some game on the TV, "Besides, you know I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I heard Mum let out a little shriek and I started looking for something to make sandwiches with for lunch. "Isabella Marie Swan! You used magic in a crowded parking lot? Maybe you should come back here and stay with Phil and me. Or I could call Gabriella, see if she could take you in. Would you like that?"

I almost dropped the plate I was holding. Aunt Gabriella was a witch and would probably know of where I could get some magic supplies even though she personally avoided magic as much as possible. The idea of moving in with her sounded nice, but then I thought about Charlie. I'd just moved to Forks and already I was thinking about leaving.

"Mum, that would be nice, but I think it's time I stayed with Dad for a while."

Renee made a huffing noise on the other end of the line "Fine. But take care of yourself. And I put your cloak in the mail. Love you."

"Love you too, Mum."

"And Isabella?"

"Yes?" I answered spreading some mustard on a sandwich.

"You really should tell your father." And then she hung up. I frowned at the phone before putting it back in the receiver with more force than necessary.

I spent a lot of time over the next month watching Edward. I knew he wasn't a muggle or wizard, but I didn't know what he was, and none of my magic books gave me any hint. While I was going through my books I was also looking for anything that would help Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I had no luck there either.

As for my search for more information on Edward, the closest I'd gotten was a cambion – the child of an incubus and a mortal. . For a while, all the signs were pointing towards Vampire, but when I took some garlic to school as a lark, Edward didn't even flinch. However, Edward was incredibly attractive and convincing; two telltale signs of a cambion. It didn't matter though, because I wouldn't know anything else until he actually talked to me again.

A distraction from my search came when Jessica called me asking permission to ask Mike to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Somehow, she'd gotten it in her mind that I was going to ask him.

"Really Bella, are you sure you're okay with it?" she asked after I told her for the sixth time that I was fine with it.

"I'm not even going, Jessica. It's all right, but I swear I'll change my mind if you keep asking."

"Thanks, Bella."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

There was a pause before Jessica laughed a little, "I'm just going to go call Mike." She said before hanging up before I could reply.

Jessica was acting oddly the next day, and I hoped for all of our sakes that Mike hadn't said no. Especially, because I couldn't figure out why he would say no to Jessica. An answer came when Mike approached me before biology.

"Jessica asked me to the dance this morning," he said without preamble, not quite making eye contact with me.

I feigned surprise, "Really? That's fantastic, you guys are going to have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I, uh-" Mike cleared his throat, "I haven't exactly given her an answer yet."

I arched an eyebrow and Mike looked down at the floor. This was not going as well as it could have.

"Well, I wanted to know if maybe you were planning on asking me."

"Mike-"

" You already asked someone else, huh?" he looked at Edward who just walked in the room.

I sighed, "No, Mike, I haven't," I quickly thought of an actual excuse to not go, "I've got to get out of Forks, and I'm going to Seattle that weekend."

"Can't you go another time?"

"No, Mike. I'm sorry, truly, but go and have fun with Jessica."

Mike turned, walked back towards his seat and I rested my head on the desk. _Why did that have to be so difficult? _Unfortunately, Mr. Banner started talking before I could get my thoughts back together.

When I opened my eyes, I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, and I expected him to stop when I turned around and started looking at him. He didn't. He stared at me, and I stared back, but something didn't feel right. It felt almost like he was trying to use legilimency on me. Even though I knew the odds of that being true were slim to none, it didn't help the fear that welled up inside me and my hands started shaking.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked, looking for the answer to a question that I never heard, and just like that I was pulled away from Edwards gaze. I glanced at my hands; they had stopped shaking.

"Krebs Cycle." Edward said, completely unaffected. This time it was my turn to stare. _What was that?_

I looked down at my book and made sure not to look at Edward again for the rest of the lesson. I didn't know why I was so shaken up but I did know that I needed to make sure to keep a very close eye on Edward Cullen.

As I was gathering my things after class, I heard his voice say "Bella?"

I whipped around to face him, "Oh, so you're speaking to me again." I was scared to look in his eyes, so I stared squarely at the bridge of his nose.

"Not exactly," he said, smirking.

"Then what the bloody hell do you want, Cullen?" That came out harsher than I meant it, but looking at him wasn't exactly conducive to my thinking straight. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down and breathe.

"I truly am sorry," his voice sounded softer and sincere, "this really is rude, but I'm afraid it must be done."

I opened my eyes again and looked at him quizzically. "I beg your pardon? I'm not following."

"We can't be friends, Bella. Trust me, it'll be better for everyone in the end."

I was seething at this point, "Oh too bad you didn't realize this before you went and saved my life. You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry, do you think I regret saving you?"

I looked at him in the eyes, "Yes, I do." I grabbed my bag and walked away, without looking back.

"You don't know anything Bella Swan."

I kept walking.

When I reached my truck that afternoon, I saw someone leaning against it, and I stopped walking. For the smallest of moments, I thought it was Edward, but luckily for me, it was just Eric. Someone I did not mind seeing.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey Eric." I unlocked the door to the truck and threw my bag in the cab, "What's up?"

In hindsight, I probably should have seen what was coming next: "Uh…. So… I was wondering – would you like to go to the dance with me?" The last part came out as a rush, and I was taken off guard.

"Isn't the dance girl's choice?" I looked at Eric, who shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'd love to, Eric, but I'll be in Seattle that weekend."

"Oh. Well maybe next time. Bye, Bella." He left.

Edward walked past me laughing, I fumed at him and jumped in the truck. I tried to get out of the lot, but Edward cut me off, and then he just waited. I could see his siblings walking towards him, but they were still pretty far away. _Would anyone notice if I knocked off the back of his car? _I looked around and frowned. _Probably._

In my rearview mirror, I could see a line forming behind me. Tyler was in the car right behind me. He waved, but I was too busy thinking of jinxes to use on Edward to wave back. I was contemplating the pros and cons of a good _levicorpus_ when there was a tap on my passenger window. Tyler had gotten out of his car and was standing at my window, smiling at me. I leaned over and tried to roll the window down, but it got stuck about halfway down and I gave up.

"Sorry, Tyler. Cullen's just hanging out up there. Git."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "I know. I thought that while we were stuck here, I could ask you something. Will you ask me to the dance?"

I sighed, "I'm going to be in Seattle, Tyler. Sorry."

I guess I sounded a little sharp because Tyler got really flustered, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Maybe next time? See ya, Bella."

"Tyler," I called after him, "Sorry. It's not you. I've just had a really horrid day, and being stuck here is just the icing on the cake."

He shook his head, "Seriously, it's fine. Hey, looks like Cullen's leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

When I went home that afternoon, I made chicken enchiladas for dinner. I didn't eat Mexican food a lot in England, but I loved having it in Phoenix, so I thought I'd make some for dinner.

I thought that since I was going to Seattle, I should at least run it by Charlie instead of just disappearing. "Hey, Dad? I was planning on going to Seattle two Saturdays from now. Is that okay?

"Why?" Charlie sounded bewildered that I had to go all the way to Seattle for something.

"I need some new books and clothes. The library here is pretty awful." Actually, Remus had given me the name of a bookstore owned by a muggleborn in Seattle, and I wanted to check it out. Apparently, she could be trusted and might have some books that I may "find interesting."

"Well you'll probably have to stop along the way. That truck probably won't make it all the way to Seattle on one tank of gas." He grabbed another enchilada off the place, "These are really good, Bella."

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll get petrol in Olympia. And Montesano and Tacoma if I don't think I'll make it."

"You going by yourself?"

"That was the plan."

"Seattle's a big city, you could get lost."

I grinned, "Are you worried about me?"

"I'm just saying, it's a big city."

"And so are Phoenix and London. I think I'll be fine." Not to mention that my old school had rooms that would disappear and reappear without warning. Seattle would be a piece of cake.

"I can come with you if you want."

"I'll be in dressing rooms all day."

Charlie laughed, "In that case, I hope you're fine on your own."

I laughed too.

The next morning, Edward, once again, showed up out of nowhere as I tried to pick my car keys out of a puddle. He beat me to it.

"Tell me, Edward, how do you manage to appear out of thin air? All the time?" I asked, holding my hands out for my keys.

He dropped them into my palm, "I don't. You, love, are incredibly unobservant." He tried to mock my accent, and of course, he was convincing. I scowled.

"So, care to explain exactly what that traffic jam was about last night, Cullen? I didn't know you were trying to annoy me to death."

"I was just giving Tyler his chance."

Now, I was fuming, "I guess you gave up on ignoring me then," I couldn't tell if I was relieved or annoyed. Being in such close proximity to Edward blurred my thoughts and made me forget what I really wanted.

"I wasn't ignoring you, per say."

"So you are annoying me to death."

"Bella, you are absurd." He didn't sound like he was joking.

"Bugger it all." I said walking away.

"Bella wait," he called after me. Just like the day before, I kept walking.

"I apologize. That was rude," he said as he caught up to me. He gave me a crooked smile, "It was true. But it was rude."

I was quickly losing patience with him. "Why do you keep talking to me when you've made it clear you don't want to?"

"I wanted to ask you something but you keep distracting me."

"I really haven't."

"I heard you were going to Seattle in a couple of weeks, and I was planning on going soon anyway, so would you like a ride?"

"I have a car."

"Yes, but can your truck make it to Seattle?"

"Yes!"

"On one tank of gas?"

I scowled, "it's none of your business."

"The use of the world's limited fossil fuels is my business.

"Do you want to be friends or not? Because right now you sound like you do, and quite frankly, I'm lost"

Edward smiled at me, and the look made melt inside. "I'd like to be your friend, but it is a very bad idea" he said.

"Thank you, Edward. It all makes sense now." I looked away from him and tried to regain control of my mind. I really had to find out why he had that affect on me.

"So, Ms. Swan," his voice softened and had I not been so skeptical of his charms, I would have swooned, "Will you go to Seattle with me?"

I nodded.

"The farther away from me you are, the safer you'll be. And the same car isn't exactly far."

"I know."

I didn't know how or why or what Edward was even trying to tell me, but I knew that telling him yes was the worst decision I'd made in my life at that point.

**I swear, this is the last time I say I'm going to finish this story and then not update for years. If I do, just start nagging me (I already have a friend in RL who nags me to death about it, but the more the merrier.)**

**-Kirakasha**

**P.S. Any wording or dialogue that looks like it came from the books, did. I'm not trying to take credit for Stephenie Meyer's work. Nor am I looking for trouble.**


End file.
